


The Lost Time

by chains_archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Boys in Chains, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Missing Scene, Slaves, Spoilers for Assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by PEJA</p><p>lost scene from Avon's time in the slave camp</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Author's Notes: Don't watch B7 alone It encourages strangely delightful thoughts into slash   
> Disclaimers: Terry Nation has passed, so the creation of Avon and Benos belongs to his estate, and the BBC. The Character's slashy side belongs to me, although they must have been considered....after all we all know that a slave camp is a hot bed of sexual energy...At least to my way of thinking

Shoved from behind, Avon stumbled, knocking his head against a low table. Stars flashed in front of his eyes and he slumped down at Benos feet. A rough hand tangled in his dark hair, dragging him to his knees. He floundered there, trying to press to his feet while Benos' heavy hand pressed him down.

"Stay on your knees, slave," he commanded, unzipping his trousers.

Avon blanched, lifting horrified eyes to the man towering over him. This had not been part of the plan. Had never entired his mind for an instant.

Benos lovingly slipped his engorged cock from his pants, grinning wickedly as he careessed Avon's cheek with it, leaving a wet trail of cum along his pale, clenching jaw.

'You like that?" Benos cooed.

Avon glared up at the man silently.

"Open your mouth for me, Avon. That is your name, right? I seen to recall you saying so."

Daggers spat from the mercinary's dark eyes, but still he remained close-mouthed and silent.

Benos fisted Avon's face, spilling him over the floor. "You need to learn your place before the sale today."

"An you think this will teach me my place?"

Dragging Avon back to his knees, Benos laughed. "Oh no. I am counting on your resisting, Avon. I enjoy a good fight."

His fingers pressed into the sides of Avon's cheeks, making careful use of the already bruising tissue to force Avon's mouth open. "If you bite me....if you even graze me in a bad way, I will break your jaw and make use of your mouth anyway," he warned. "Do you understand?'

Avon somehow managed to grin around the pressure of Benos fingers and the agony in his cheek. "I'm going to kill you before this is over."

Benos laughed. "Heard it before, Slave." He drew small circles around Avon's lips with his leaking cock, then "Kiss it."

Avon remained stubbornly unresponsive.

Benos ripped at a handful of Avon's hair, forcing a pained grunt from him. "You are a willful bastard." ****

**The End**


End file.
